A Little Help
by Jenny Lockhart
Summary: One night, Mike gets a small visit from Chica. Little did he know that he might actually become friends with those he feared the most.


Mike Schmidt. A teenage boy with the part-time job as a security guard. He was working at a place where he used to go to when he was just a child. It was supposed to be shut down this year, but for some reason, the management was considering of continuing the place once more. No one knew why. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Ah, the memories. Not all memories were good, though. Murders... The bite of '87... All the more reasons to shut the place down.

Truth to be told, for the past week of working here, Mike was scared to hell. The four animatronics were after his life. Because to them, he looked like an 'endoskeleton' and they want to stuff him in a fucking bear suit.

There was this one animatronic that amused Mike, though. It was the one hiding in the pirate cove... What was its name again? Foxy. Yeah, that's right. For some reason, whenever Mike would look into the monitor, it looked as if Foxy would tell him that he was coming and make a mad dash to the door. When Mike closed it, Foxy would knock a bit first and leave immediately. The first thought that came to Mike's mind was that Foxy was just gonna tell him that the pizza was ready.

As Mike checked the monitor again, he heard footsteps coming. "Shit!" He tried to close the door on the right, but it wouldn't. When he checked the door, it was the chicken suit. Chica.

_"Too late... I'm going to die! I'm going to die..." _He thought, terrified. "P-Please, spare m-"

"I won't hurt you." The raspy female voice of the animatronic replied. "It's just... There's a new owner." She explained. Mike blinked. "A-And... He's gonna renew the place. He'll replace the lot of us a-and destroy us when he sees how scary and ugly we look." Chica looked at Mike in the eye, although it frightened the boy. "You're our only hope, Mike." She added. Mike gulped. "W-Why me?" He asked hesitantly.

"You're the only one who ever comes in this place." Chica replied back. "O-Oh.." Mike mumbled. "But...Why...?"

Chica was getting slowly annoyed with the questions. "Because," She paused. "This place is our only home. It's... We all became friends in this place. We only had each other when Foxy accidentally killed that kid and when that murder took place. Those weren't our faults. Foxy... He would never have done that if the old owner got him fixed." Chica explained. She sounded sincere, and it slightly looked funny to Mike how a non-living animatronic would sound like a human.

"We were left in the dark for many years. We were never visited anymore. We couldn't hear the laugh of the kids anymore. Foxy could never see the light of day. Please, Mike..." Chica pleaded. Mike slowly became comfortable around her.

"But... You guys keep trying to kill me every single night!" Mike cried. "Why would you ask _me_ for help?"

Chica stayed silent. Mike's breath hitched and he immediately bowed down to the animatronic. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me. I'll do it. I'll-"

"Is that why you keep locking us out whenever we get near your office?" Chica asked, amused. Mike blinked. Chica slowly giggled. "We weren't trying to kill you. We were trying to ask you for help." Chica revealed. Mike's eyes narrowed as he formed a small pout. "Then what about Phone Guy? He sounded like he was dying back there during the fourth night stay here."

"Phone guy? Oh. We were playing scrabble that time." Chica laughed. "Bonnie was cheating, and Freddy screamed at him." Chica looked to her side. "That was one crazy party night."

Chica figured she should explain Foxy's craziness to Mike to prove more of what she and the other animatronics were actually after. "And when Foxy learned that you could help him, he became so excited he made a mad dash towards your office. "

Mike looked at his monitor, then back at Chica. Geez, this felt so awkward. "Eheh.. So that was why...?"

"Yep."

"And this was how...?"

"Yes."

"Oh, God. I'm sorry." Mike said sincerely.

Chica sat on the floor. "That's why. So please... Bring Foxy back to our group. Make us look not scary... "

Mike sat on the floor with her determinedly.

"I will."

* * *

><p><strong>three months later<strong>

"Ahoy, mateys! Welcome to the greatest pirate's land... Ye Old Pirate's Cove!" Ah, the familiar greeting. How enjoyable to see the light again... And to have the children not fearing him because of his big sharp teeth. Laughter was heard, and the animatronics are the reasons why the lovable laughter was echoing throughout the new pizza house.

Mike watched the party going on with a soft smile. The animatronics didn't smell like carcasses anymore, and they all looked adorable with their new appearances. Foxy was fixed, and he could never be more grateful. He had a new pirate hat, and his hook was not made of metal anymore. Chica had a more feminine appearance than what she used to look. Her 'hair' was tied with a pink ribbon, and her eyes were much more brighter and girlier than before.

Bonnie was more lighter and much more child-friendly to look at. He had a big smile on his face, for an animatronic. So was Freddy, who was not only lighter, but also much more fun-looking and hyperactive. All were happy with how they were now. Their voice boxes were also fixed, and all of them were thankful.

Mike felt a feathery something touch his back. He looked behind, and saw the friendly looking Chica looking at him.

"Thank you."

Mike smiled.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>Am I the only one here who thinks Foxy is just misunderstood and so adorable? Lol. So... FNAF Scares the shit out of me, but Foxy seems nicer than the other three. Lol. :D<strong>


End file.
